nacido para ser feliz
by mariavalentinajimenez
Summary: Stella despertó en marcha de la cama del hotel y se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la misma, al encontrarla nso Qué raro. ¿Yo soñe con lo que pasó anoche? ..." Este FIC es secundario de "socios o amantes", pero se puede leer, incluso si no leyó la primera historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Buen quiero agradacerle a Advazzz por dejarme traducir el fic a español, algunos lo habran leído y se dieron cuenta que el fic no se había acabado y bueno sigo con la segunda parte nacido para ser feliz.**

**Autora: Advazzz**

Nacido para ser feliz

Capitulo 1

Stella se despertó en marcha de la cama del hotel y se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la misma ,y la encontrarla vacía. Qué extraño, pensó ella-fue un sueño lo que pasó anoche? , era tan mágico - Mac vino a mí después de que lo había besado en su oficina, diciéndome que me amaba y yo le confesaba que yo también lo amaba. No puede ser un sueño ... era tan real. Sus labios, sus brazos, sus palabras ...  
"buenos días hermosa", una voz familiar la llamó desde la puerta del balcón.  
Se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Allí estaba él, su hombre guapo ya levantado y vestido.  
Mac se acercó más hasta que se sentó en la cama junto a ella, en donde se inclinó y la besó cerca de su oreja izquierda. Sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuello.  
"Buenos días guapo", susurró justo después de que se alejo de su delicado rostro.  
Le tomó unos segundos para relajarse de su toque. "¿Por qué tan temprano? ¿No has dormido?"  
"No, yo dormí muy bien. Creo que no he dormido así en años."  
"¿En serio?" -le preguntó con una ceja, sonriendo porque ella le había hecho tener esa sensación.  
"Sí, lo hiciste." Fue tan fabuloso para Stella que todavía podía leer sus pensamientos.  
Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y ella no creia que podía ser más feliz.  
"Es viernes y los dos estamos libres de hoy", dijo. "¿Qué te parece si voy a la ducha y mientras tanto nos hacen un poco de café, y después pasamos un tiempo en el balcón para tomar el sol e ir a comer algo?".  
"¿Tienes hambre?" Mac preguntó con su sonrisa pícara.  
"Mmmm, sí, un poco ..., ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?"  
"Mmmm", pensó por un segundo, "Esto ..." entonces él cerró la distancia entre sus cuerpos, y la besó suavemente en los labios. Stella se sorprendió, pero a ella le gustaba.

Poco a poco Mac se las arregló para ponerla en la cama. Stella podía sentir su fuerte cuerpo sobre el de ella y a ella le encantó. Con cuidado, él acariciaba su cintura hasta que llegó a su muslo. Ella no pudo resistirse a su toque y empezo acariciar su espalda, dibujando círculos en él,en la acción haciéndolo gemir.  
Mac sabía que no podía parar ahora, podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo ardiendo cuando se reunió con Stella.  
Ella lo besó en la oreja y de vuelta a los labios hinchados se dio cuenta que tenía hambre de ella. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y el ritmo aumentó ...  
Rrrrrrrrrrr ... El teléfono de Mac rompió su ritmo.  
Él dejó de besarla, gimiendo "Maldita sea".  
Ambos tuvieron dificultades para volver a respirar normalmente. Stella miró a Mac directamente a los ojos. "Podría ser importante", dijo.  
Con un suspiro, se puso de pie suavemente y agarró su teléfono.  
"Taylor", él tomó todo el aire de sus pulmones.  
"Hey, Mac, lo siento si te he despertado, pero tenemos una base de datos en el puente Brooklyn."  
Mac miró a Stella con tristeza en sus ojos, y supo de inmediato lo que Don le había dicho.  
"Por cierto, ¿puedes llegar donde Stella? Su teléfono está apagado."  
"Stella?" Mac abrió mucho los ojos.  
El cuerpo de Stella se puso tenso y dejó de respirar cuando escuchó su nombre.  
"No sé por qué no va a contestar, voy a tratar de llegar donde ella en mi camino," continuó Mac.  
Ella cerró los ojos relajante y pudo respirar de nuevo.  
"de acuerdo", dijo el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.  
Mac cerró su teléfono y se acercó al cuerpo de Stella de nuevo.  
"Lo siento mucho."  
Ella lo besó. "No te preocupes por eso. Al menos podemos estar cerca uno del otro en el trabajo".  
"Te amo y te prometo que voy a hacerlo hasta el ultimo tiempo que tengamos..." Él sonrió y dejó vagar su mirada por su cuerpo perfecto.  
"Lo sé y estoy mirando esa parte adelante." Ella lo besó otra vez y sonrió.  
Mac se levantó de la cama con cuidado y enderezó su ropa. Acercándose a la puerta, le dio a Stella una última mirada y cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
"Gracias, Dios por este hombre increíble a mi lado", dijo cuando salió de la cama y entró en la ducha.  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
Mac siguió la sirena hasta que llegó al lugar y vio a Don entrevistar a algunos testigos. Él salió de su vehículo y siguió adelante con su maletín.  
Sheldon también estaba allí.  
"Hey, Mac ... te ves bien para un cambio".  
"Bueno, gracias, supongo, don ..."  
"No, me refiero a que parece que en realidad tuviste una buena noche de sueño".  
"En realidad, si, no he dormido tan bien en años." Mac sonrió a él mismo, porque sabía la razón.  
"Siento haber interrumpido tu sueño, pero ya sabes el deber llama." Don dijo con un gesto de disculpa.  
"Sí ... dime que lo que tenemos aquí." Mac se inclinó más cerca del cuerpo.  
"Paulina Martines, de 26 años, nacida en México pero tiene una tarjeta de residencia aquí en los .".  
"tiene lesiones por arma blanca en todo el cuerpo y algunas contusiones", agregó Sheldon.  
"¿Ves estas marcas azules?"  
"fue provocada por una paliza, como veras recibio amenazas y esta se convertio en un asesinato," Mac continuo lo Sheldon había querido decir.  
"Un último dato:. He encontrado esto en su cartera junto con su teléfono celular destruido. Ella trabajó como stripper en el club de Lulu, allí tienen una tarjeta para cada" empleado ", Don añadió con cinismo cuando le mostró la tarjeta a Mac.  
"Tal vez un cliente celoso?" Preguntó Sheldon.  
Mac miró a Sheldon y dijo "tal vez". En ese momento miró por encima del hombro de Don y vio la razón de su buena noche de sueño.  
"Señores de la mañana", dijo Stella cuando llegó al lugar también, sonriendo a Mac.

Mac se puso de pie para ella, sonriendo también.  
En ese momento fue como si el mundo se detuviera por unos segundos, Mac y Stella no podían dejar de mirarse el uno al otro.  
Don miró. "Te ves bien, Stell".  
"¿Qué?" Ella volvió a la realidad, en busca de confundir a Don.  
"te dije que te ves bien hoy. ¿Has dormido bien anoche?"  
"En realidad, yo no he dormido tan bien en años." Mac estaba tan orgulloso de su respuesta, tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa, y luego se volvió a mirar el cuerpo.  
"¿Has oído eso Hawkes? Incluso hablan lo mismo. Te lo estoy diciendo, que están pasando demasiado tiempo juntos."  
Sheldon se hecho a reir en silencio ante el comentario de Flack.  
"Cállate Don y ponme al día con los detalles". Stella exigió.  
"Sí, señora ...".  
Después de que Don actualizo a Stella, ella le preguntó: "¿Ella tiene una familia aquí en Nueva York? Un novio tal vez?".  
El alto oficial escribió algo en su cuaderno de notas. "No tengo idea. Déjame ver en ello".  
Sheldon se quitó los guantes: "Nos vemos en el laboratorio me voy con el cuerpo.".  
"Dile a Danny y Lindsay para ir al club de striptease y pedir al 'manager' que hay sobre esta pobre chicca." Stella le dijo a Sheldon y el asintió con la cabeza.  
"Bueno, tengo que terminar todas las entrevistas con los testigos oculares, voy a hablar con ellos un poco." Flack dijo y salió dejando a Mac y Stella solos.  
Se quedaron juntos para buscar más evidencias en la escena. Se miraron el uno al otro de vez en cuando, sintiéndose casi como dos adolescentes. Sin embargo, trataron de quedarse en modo profesional ya que eran los jefes del laboratorio de criminalística, después de todo.  
Después de un tiempo Don se acercó a ellos de nuevo: "He terminado aquí me voy a buscar a sus parientes, a ver qué puedo encontrar allí.".  
"Adelante, a ver si Adam puede reparar su teléfono celular y ayudarnos a encontrar con quien había estado hablando en sus últimas horas."  
"Está bien, Mac. Nos vemos más tarde", respondió don y se dirigió al automovil.  
Stella se quitó los guantes y cerró el maletín de Mac.  
"Deja que te ayude con eso", llevó su maletín a partir de sus delicadas manos. Podía oler su perfume y fue casi matándose porque no podía tocarla.  
Le encantaba esa sensación, pero tenía que decir: "Es mejor que tenga cuidado señor Taylor a menos que quieras que la gente hable con Sinclair y le digan que usted y su pareja se están viendo el uno al otro."  
Mac exhaló y miró hacia abajo. "Tienes razón, pero hoy me voy a programar una reunión con él y le voy a pedir su aprobación. Somos profesionales y podemos trabajar en el mismo lugar y aún así estar juntos".  
"¡Por supuesto que podemos. Ahora volvamos al laboratorio a encontrar a la persona que hizo esto."  
Fueron a su vehículo. Mac abrió la puerta para ella, puso su kit en el maletero y se alejaron.  
Will Sinclair aprobara su relación, y por cuánto tiempo pueden Mac y Stella mantener el secreto a sus amigos?

**No se olvide de escribir un comentario y decirme lo que piensan ...**


	2. Chapter 2

El capítulo dos  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flack estaba sentado cerca de su escritorio, tratando de hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas para averiguar si alguien conocía a su víctima Paulina Martines.  
Al mirar hacia arriba, vio a un hombre de pelo castaño caminando hacia su escritorio, con el rostro ansioso y sus manos sudadas.  
"Disculpe señor, ¿me puede ayudar por favor?" le dijo a Flack.  
"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted ...?"  
"Adrian". Le tendió la mano y estrechó Flack.  
"Adrián, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?"  
"No puedo encontrar a mi hermana. Ella no va a responder a su celular y ella no está en casa. Estoy muy preocupada por ella. Ella tiene el tipo de trabajo con el cual tengo que hablar con ella todos los días y ahora no me responder ".  
"¿Cómo se llama?" Don miró por un momento a su pantalla.  
"Paulina Martines." Adrian se frotó las manos.  
Don sintió que se le encogía el corazón y se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba cerca de él y se puso de pie.  
No podía creer que el hombre era el hermano de la mujer que habían encontrado esta mañana.  
"Por favor, señor, sigame."  
Don llevo a Adrian a la morgue. Después Sid reveló su rostro, Adrián comenzó a llorar, él simplemente no podía parar. Don estaba junto con Sid y le dio espacio.  
Después de unos minutos, Adrian limpió sus lágrimas "Yo lo sabía. Tuve la sensación de que algo malo había , siempre, me respondia después de su turno."  
"¿Tenía algún enemigo?" Preguntó Don.  
"No, pero ya ves, ella era una bailarina de striptease y algunos chicos tratarón de ser más que un espectadores si sabes lo que quiero decir. Le dije a ella muchas veces para dejar el trabajo, pero no me escuchó." Adrian se acercó al cristal en frente de él y apoyó la mano sobre él.  
"Uno en particular?" Don se acercó a él.  
Adrian pensó por un momento. "Sí, pero no sé su nombre."  
Sid cubría el cuerpo para moverlo.  
Don puso su mano sobre el hombro de Adrian. "Vamos a ir de nuevo a la estación y ¿qué tal si me dices todo lo que sabes. incluso lo que parece que no podría ser importante."  
Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, pero no antes de que Adrian mirara una vez más en el lugar donde había visto a su hermana por última vez en su vida.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Stella y Mac sonrieron en silencio el uno al otro en el ascensor hasta que se abrió en el piso 35 del edificio y salieron de el.  
Lindsay se acercó a los dos, abrazando a Stella. ella también la abrazó.  
"¿Cómo estás, Stella? Hey, Mac" Ella se fijó en él también.  
"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar". Echó un vistazo a Mac por un momento.  
Se dio cuenta de que no era necesario. "Te veré más tarde, me actualizas con todo lo que encuentres a cabo".  
Las dos mujeres asintieron y lo dejaron ir a su oficina, pensando que tal vez podría tener la oportunidad de hablar con Sinclair.  
"Vamos, Stell, quiero preguntarte algo." Lindsay tomó la mano de Stella y la condujo a una de las habitaciones en el laboratorio.  
Por una fracción de segundo, Stella estaba preocupada: temia que tal vez ella y Mac habían sido demasiado transparente, que Lindsay había adivinado su secreto ...  
No le podía mentir a Lindsay, así que ella no la mirarba directamente a los ojos.  
"Sé que te vas a quedar en el hotel Westin ...". Lindsay comenzó.  
Uh oh. Stella pensó, mirando a su amiga, aquí viene ...  
"Así que, estaba pensando ..." la mujer más joven continuó.  
"Oh, damas" Adam perturbo su conversación, para gran alivio de Stella, dijo en silencioGracias Adam, y sentía que podía respirar con normalidad. "Mira lo que encontré ..."  
"Adán, ¿te importa? Estoy tratando de decirle algo a Stella." Lindsay miró a Adán con una cara de mal humor.  
Parecía asustado, mirando entre Lindsay y Stella. "Oh, lo siento, de verdad?"  
"Sí porque no desapareces y vuelves dentro de unos minutos". Lindsay ordenó.  
Adam se ruborizó y empezó a retroceder. "Está bien. Creo que voy a ir a buscar Mac luego", dijo, y salió de la habitación rápidamente.  
"Tal vez era algo importante sobre el caso?" Stella levantó la voz. Por favor, ayúdame a evadir esta conversación.  
Pero Adam no podía oírla más, y ella volvió a mirar a Lindsay desesperadamente.  
"Entonces, ¿dónde estábamos?" Lindsay dijo alegremente. "Bien, así que estaba pensando tal vez en la mañana del domingo deseas salir ya que ambas comenzamos el turno de tarde, y podríamos buscar un nuevo apartamento y tal vez ir de compras después."  
Stella no podía creer lo que oía, no habían sido transparentes. Lindsay no sabía. Abrazó a Lindsay en relieve, Lindsay no estaba preparada, pero ella le devolvió el abrazo.  
"Me encantaría", dijo Stella, alejándose.  
"Sabía que te gustaria la idea." Ella comentó, levantando una ceja.  
"Gracias por tu ayuda, eres una buena amiga", dijo Stella.  
Lindsay se sentía orgullosa de sí misma y con su dulce sonrisa se volvió dejando a Stella sola.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"¿Cuándo? 15:00? Está bien voy a estar allí." Mac colgó el teléfono y miró por la ventana, con las carreras de pensamientos.  
Él tiene que aceptarlo. Sinclair sabe que podemos trabajar juntos como socios y como ...como pareja ...  
"Hey, Mac?" Mac estaba al tanto de que Adam entrara en su oficina, pero él no respondió."Mac?", Adam levantó su voz "jefe ..." la voz de adam lo sorprendio.  
"Soy el jefe, lo siento, es sólo que ... te llamé un par de veces y ... no importa, lo siento".  
Adam miró hacia abajo " creo que he encontrado algo en la celda de Don me trajo. Te la voy a enseñar."  
El técnico de laboratorio se acercó a su jefe y le mostró las fotos en el iPhone. "Encontré la tarjeta de memoria y la puse en otro teléfono, uno nuevo, y miré a todos los cuadros". Adam pasó el dedo por la pantalla. Las imágenes eran tan inapropiadas y Mac, convertido de repente en más enojado y nervioso.  
"Adám, ¿te importa?" Mac preguntó sintiéndose incómodo.  
"Cuidado con lo que?" Stella apareció de repente. Ella se acercaba más y más, y al ver las fotos se echó a reír. Ella sabía lo mucho que a Mac le avergonzaba.  
Mac preguntó airadamente "Así que esto es todo lo que has encontrado? ¿Cómo puede ayudarnos, al ver nuestra víctima asi? Sabemos que ella era una bailarina de striptease".  
Adam parecía nervioso, pero tomó la palabra "su hermano a Flack que los chicos a veces querían más que un baile, por lo que tal vez podamos encontrarlos y interrogarlos. Podemos usar esas imágenes."  
"bueno Adam. Trata de ejecutar sus rostros en el sistema, tal vez uno de ellos se reunio con policía de Nueva York alguna vez." Stella ordenó.  
Adam asintió y se apresuró a salir, claramente aliviado de estar lejos del mal humor de Mac.  
"¿Qué?" Mac se volvió hacia Stella todavía sintiéndose incómodo. "Dime que era vergonzoso para ti también".  
Stella sonrió tímidamente y bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, luego de vuelta a sus ojos."Sólo un poco, vemos y veremos muchas víctimas en situaciones peores."  
"Tienes razón, pero yo no creo que nadie tenga que imaginarse a sí mismos en un escenario". Se acercó a su oído y le susurró: "Debe ser privado".  
Stella cerró los ojos, sólo su aliento cerca de su mejilla hizo temblar el cuerpo.  
Mac dio un paso hacia atrás porque se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de perder el control. Stella le miró a los ojos se sonrojó un poco y con su hermosa sonrisa, dijo: "Tal vez debería ir a ayudar a Adám?" sus palabras de cortaron la tensión.  
Se inclinó para besar su mejilla y él lo quería mucho, pero se detuvo justo antes de hacerlo. "Hasta luego", dijo acariciando la mejilla de ella pero aunque lo quería besar mucho se fue. y Mac la acompañó con la mirada.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Danny y Mac bajaron a la morgue después de que Sid se los pidió.  
"Hey, Sid, ¿no quieres mostrarnos algo?"  
"En realidad sí" Se puso las gafas. "¿Ves esos moretones en todo el cuerpo? Creo que por el tamaño y la forma se ven como un bate de béisbol y si se puede ver aquí", levantó la cabeza y le dio vuelta a la derecha, " Puedo decirles que algunas de las contusiones en su cuerpo son de ayer por la noche y algunos de tres o cuatro días antes. "  
Danny volvió a Mac "Estamos buscando a un jugador de béisbol?"  
"Tal vez, Sid enviales esas fotos a Stella y a Adam, tal vez pueden reducir la búsqueda."  
"No hay problema." El médico asintió y se quitó las gafas.  
"Danny, tiene que cumplir con el gerente en el club de trabajó, ¿verdad?"  
"Sí con Lindsay, pero el club sólo se abre a las 3:00 pm".  
Mac miró su reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las 3:00. "ve en camino. También pregunta si conocía a un cliente que tiene un afecto por el béisbol."  
"Estoy en mi camino." Danny tomó el resto de pruebas y salió de la habitación fría.  
"¿Alguna vez has estado en un club de striptease, Mac?" Sid preguntó Mac, sin rastro de vergüenza.  
Mac Ni siquiera oyó su pregunta incómoda, volvió a mirar a su reloj "Lo siento Sid, pero hay un lugar al que tengo que ir ahora." Abrió la puerta y se fue solo. Sid hizo una mueca triste y continuó su trabajo.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Mac llamó a la puerta de Sinclair.  
"Puedes entrar, Taylor". El gran comandante ordenó.  
Al abrir la puerta, Mac vio que su jefe estaba firmando documentos en su escritorio. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?" Sinclair preguntó sin siquiera levantar la vista en Mac.  
"Tengo que hablar con usted, señor."  
El hombretón se detuvo por un momento y levantó la mirada para Mac. "Hablas en serio, Taylor ".  
"Yo soy".

**¿Tiene Mac el coraje de decirle a su jefe acerca de sus relacion con Stella? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Sinclair?.**


End file.
